


compromiso arreglado

by Ady87



Category: Fandoms:魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: First Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Teens, WangXian Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ady87/pseuds/Ady87
Summary: Dos almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse, pero ¿qué pasaría si no hubieran congeniado en un inicio?#WangxianWeek2020 prompt 7 #almas gemelas
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	compromiso arreglado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MDZS no me pertenece, es obra de la inspiración de la gran MXTX.

Mi nombre es Lan Zhan, nombre de cortesía Lan WangJi. Soy el segundo hijo del líder de la secta GusuLan; dentro del mundo de la cultivación somos reconocidos por el poder que ostentamos en base a la disciplina de las reglas que nos rigen. Mi tío, hermano de mi padre y Shifu de la secta es el encargado de las cuestiones académicas, no solo de nuestra secta sino de todas las que así lo requieran. Mi infancia transcurrió de manera ordinaria, o eso creía yo, a madre la visitábamos una vez al mes y con padre pasábamos poco tiempo ya que siempre estaba ocupado pro asuntos del liderazgo de la secta.

Hablo en plural porque tengo un hermano mayor, Lan Huan, nombre de cortesía Lan XiChen, el mejor hermano del mundo y aunque siempre tiene labores pendientes por hacer, trata de estar cerca de mi. Él es quien heredará la secta GusuLan y yo seré su apoyo. Esa era mi vida desde que nací hasta que llegué a cumplir los catorce años que fue donde todo cambió.

Entre las personas que habitan la tierra se dice que algunas son bendecidas por los cielos, los dioses se muestran generosos y les otorgan un alma gemela, alguien con quién compartir las alegrías, las tristezas y en algunos casos, aún más dichosos, el camino de la cultivación. Esa historia la había escuchado innumerables veces y yo solo esperaba que ojalá y a mi no me tocara una suerte así. Tener un alma gemela estaba muy bien para personas como mi hermano, alguien que estuviera a su lado y que compartiera la carga de conllevaba dirigir una secta, pero a mi, en honor a la verdad, me sería más una carga.

Mi vida se fundamentaba en la enseñanza, yo quería seguir los pasos de Shifu y ayudar a formar a jóvenes cultivadores que serían grandes personas en un futuro. El solo hecho de pensar que pudiese tener a alguien conmigo todo el tiempo era en verdad desesperante. Viví mucho tiempo en una tranquilidad envidiable, pero para mi desgracia, en una visita que padre tenía programa a la secta YunmenJiang, todo cambió.

Mi hermano, cinco años más grande que yo, había ido a una conferencia de cultivación y, por ende, yo tuve que acompañar a padre en su travesía. Todo iba de manera normal y tranquila, los hijos del líder de la secta Jiang eran callados y tranquilos, una verdadera bendición para mi pobre temperamento. Estaba recorriendo los alrededores cuando de repente fui impactado por un cuerpo que salió de no sé dónde, fue tal la energía que chocó contra mí que terminé en el suelo al no poder controlar a tiempo mis reacciones.

No está por demás decir que terminé con la túnica llena de tierra, el causante de toda aquella algarabía era un joven que rápidamente se puso de pie y extendía sus manos para levantarme del piso, obviamente lo aparté de un manotazo y me puse de pie por mí mismo. Me sentía tan ofuscado por lo acontecido, además de que esa persona no se callaba… llevaba hablando tanto tiempo y sin hacer pausa que por un momento me pregunté cómo era que respiraba. Mi cabeza salió de la ensoñación al recordar que por su culpa es que me encontraba en aquellas condiciones.

Decidí no perder más el tiempo y regresar a la casa principal para cambiar mi vestimenta, llegué hasta la habitación que se me había asignado y procedí a cambiar mis túnicas; decidí quedarme en el lugar leyendo un tomo muy interesante que había traído de casa y entretenerme hasta la hora de comer. A la hora señalada salí hacia el comedor principal, pero antes de tomar nuestros respectivos lugares, mi padre, conjuntamente con el líder de la secta Jiang, se acercaron a mi para presentarme al discípulo principal e hijo adoptivo de Jiang Fengmian.

Todo parecía ser una cruel broma, aquel chiquillo causante de mi desgracia matutina resultó ser ese discípulo, ¡no podía creer aquello! De nueva cuenta extendió su mano hacia la mía, pero antes de que algo ocurriera me disculpé por no estrecharla y así, en un momento un tanto incómodo partimos a consumir los alimentos. Parecía que el karma me estaba haciendo pagar por algo que ni yo mismo sabía que era; nos sentamos a comer uno al lado del otro y las reglas de cortesía me impedían retirarme sin haber terminado de comer. Aguanté todo el tiempo que pude, pero fue un tiempo por demás abrumador, tuve que soportar su incesante parloteo acerca de cuanta cosa se le ocurrió, sus ideas ni siquiera estaban hiladas unas con otras, ya que su boca parecía no tener filtro alguno, simplemente hablaba lo que se le venía a la mente. Después del té finalmente pude retirarme y me dirigí a la biblioteca de la secta.

Ahí pasé el mejor tiempo de calidad que había tenido hasta el momento, el lugar era inmenso y los tomos por demás fascinantes. Pasé bastante tiempo ahí, las horas se pasaban rápidamente y solamente tenía que soportar el tiempo de comida en la presencia de aquel ridículo y desvergonzado discípulo. Al paso de dos días mi refugio fue cruelmente desestimado por mi padre, obviamente se había dado cuenta de mi reticencia a permanecer cerca de cualquier persona y esa mañana en particular, acompañamos al líder de secta Jiang a ver el entrenamiento de los discípulos.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver aquel joven de larga y oscura cabellera moverse con agilidad y destreza, lo que tenia de indisciplinado, burlesco, desvergonzado, ruidoso y patético lo tenía de buen espadachín. La técnica de pelea de la secta YunmenJiang era muy diferente a la de GusuLan, pero él era magnifico ejecutándola, lo hacía parecer simple como si fuese la cosa más fácil de realizar, y aún así todos y cada uno de los demás discípulos cayeron bajo su espada. Ni siquiera Jiang Wanyin, el heredero de la secta se salvó de ser vencido.

Ya por la tarde y mientras tomábamos una sopa característica de Yunmeng, mis ojos se detuvieron a observar detalladamente a quien estaba frente a mi. Sus modales seguían dejando mucho que desear al igual que su parloteo interminable, pero ahora que le ponía un poco más de atención me di cuenta que no era que hablara sin sentido, es que era demasiado rápido y saltaba de un tema a otro, era difícil llevarle un seguimiento a su plática. 

Si bien mi estancia en los días posteriores no mejoró mucho si fue más llevadera, había tomado la costumbre de escucharlo, aunque yo no aportara nada a sus conversaciones, parecía que él se conformaba con un asentimiento de cabeza y por mi parte, había adquirido la costumbre de ir a observar su entrenamiento. Era una persona práctica que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara. Nuestro tiempo en muelle de loto concluyó y a pesar de la tolerancia que había desarrollado hacia él, no era mi persona favorita por lo que fue un alivio regresar a casa y olvidarme de su existencia.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estos en meses hasta que llegó el periodo en que se recibían a los discípulos invitados para el nuevo periodo de clases. Me preparé para escuchar más ruido de lo habitual en mi hogar y salí directamente hacía el salón de clases de Shifu. Casi siempre todo lo nuevo que tenía por enseñar era algo que yo ya había revisado previamente, aún así me gustaban sus explicaciones y siempre podía aprender algo nuevo de ello. Ese día en especial una voz cantarina y risueña gritó mi nombre en cuanto puse un pie en el aula, por un momento mis pasos se quedaron pausados ya que, aunque no había pensado en esa escandalosa criatura en mucho tiempo, reconocía ese timbre de voz.

Únicamente asentí hacia él, no tenía caso decirle que no me llamara por mi nombre de nacimiento ya que anteriormente fue tan inútil el decírselo que terminé por dar mi consentimiento al hecho. En su momento me había parecido algo normal, pero después de percatarme de los murmullos y alguna que otra mirada indiscreta me pude percatar que la situación no era tan inocente como yo creía. A pesar de ello no sentí necesario el realizar algún cambio, mi propio tío volteó a verme con una mirada interrogante, como si fuera a regañarlo por hablar con tanta familiaridad conmigo, pero al ver que yo lo saludaba y no decía nada en contra, apretó los labios y continuo con su clase.

Pude comprobar que efectivamente y a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido aquel joven seguía siendo una criatura desvergonzada, si bien en el inicio en que nos conocimos me había negado a tener algún tipo de acercamiento físico con él, algo había pasado a lo largo de tres semanas que él llevaba en mi hogar. Todo comenzó la primera tarde de su estancia en el Receso de las Nubes. Había tenido una discusión con otro discípulo y Shifu lo castigó con copiar unas reglas en la biblioteca, al ser aquel lugar mi refugio habitual fue inevitable que nos encontráramos ahí. Si bien ya me era más llevadera su diatriba aún así muchos detalles se escapaban de mi entendimiento. 

Estaba tan emocionado contándome su hazaña con aquel discípulo que sin fijarse se llevó la mano a la cara, aquella en la que aún portaba el pincel lleno de tinta. Mi mano fue más rápida que mi cerebro y detuve su acción tomando los dedos que llevaban el pincel hacia su rostro. El contacto con su cálida piel de sorprendió. Nunca me había puesto a analizar en qué momento dejé de acercarme a las personas, pero su contacto no me pareció malo, todo lo contrario. Emanaba una energía pacífica y cálida, todo lo contrario, a su personalidad. Me encontraba tan sumido en mis reflexiones que no me percaté de que no había soltado su mano, si no que, por el contrario, acariciaba suavemente sus dedos.

Una ligera tos interrumpió mis cavilaciones y volteé hacia la puerta viendo a mi hermano que ingresaba a la biblioteca, ahí fue que la mano de mi acompañante se soltó de la mía y con una rápida disculpa se retiró del lugar. Me sentía aturdido, mi hermano se sentó frente a mi y bajo su mirada que inspeccionaba la mía, los lóbulos de mis orejas enrojecieron de manera escandalosa. La suave risa de mi hermano llegó hasta mis oídos y no tenia palabras que pudieran disculpar mi comportamiento.

A la hora de la cena busqué a mi acompañante, pero este se había sentado lejos de mí, no supe porque aquello me causó incomodidad y una sensación en mi estómago que no fui capaz de descifrar. Terminé mis alimentos y partí al JingShi sin voltear hacia donde se encontraba, estaba molesto y no entendía el motivo. A la mañana siguiente llegué al salón como de costumbre y mi desesperación personal se acercó a mi, se quedó a unos pasos y permaneció callado, eso era tan extraño que temí hubiese enfermado de algo y por primera vez yo le dirigí la palabra.

\- Wei Ying ¿te pasa algo?

Sus ojos resplandecieron y una brillante sonrisa afloró en su rostro, caí en la cuenta que le había llamado por su nombre de nacimiento, pero en el momento que iba a disculparme y retractarme por aquel atrevimiento, su grito común de ¡Lan Zhan! Perforó mis oídos y un bulto se estrelló contra mi costado.

El discípulo principal de YunmenJiang ahora tenía una nueva costumbre, se colgaba de mi brazo y en algunas ocasiones abrazaba mi espalda de manera rápida. Jamás me mencioné en contra de aquellas muestras de afecto, ya que, si bien no eran comunes en la secta estas no estaban prohibidas. Las semanas pasaban y ahora era algo rutinario compartir los alimentos y pasar las tardes en la biblioteca, como de costumbre Wei Ying continuaba recibiendo castigos y más de una vez me pregunté si no hacía aquello de manera deliberada.

Un buen día Shifu lo descubrió bebiendo de un frasco de sonrisa del emperador, licor tradicional en Gusu y que estaba prohibido por la secta, después del castigo que le otorgó quedó bastante herido de la espalda, hermano me aconsejó llevarlo a la primavera fría, manantial de agua helado con propiedades regenerativas y de cultivo que pertenecía a la secta, y que de esa manera pudiese aliviar sus dolencias.

Lo ayudé a retirarse las túnicas exterior e interior, fue cuando al desprender esta última me percaté de una marca que adornaba su espalda ¡era mi nombre! Quedé estático por un momento, no sabía que hacer. Le ayudé a ingresar al manantial y después con una tonta excusa me fui del lugar. Busqué a hermano por todos los rincones donde solía estar, al final lo encontré en el HanShi, no sabía cómo decirle de mi descubrimiento y encontrar alguna manera de verificar lo que sospechaba era una realidad.

Después de no batallar poco para entablar la tan temida conversación, hermano me ayudó a desprenderme de mis túnicas, solo de la parte superior, y efectivamente, describió los patrones del nombre de Wei Ying. Quedé asombrado por la seguridad de lo que estaba pasando; no siempre había una señal física de cuando aparecían los nombres, así que, por lo mismo, yo no pude enterarme de en qué momento apareció aquello.

La interrogante de si Wei Ying sabía acerca de aquello me carcomía, aún así, fui capaz de fingir que nada ocurría y desde esa noche me prometí cuidarlo y protegerlo como lo que era, mi alma gemela. Desafortunadamente para mi, el carácter a veces impulsivo de Wei Ying no ayudaba a mi misión. La pelea con Jin ZiXuan fue algo que no pude prever y Shifu estaba tan furioso que quería expulsarlo del Receso de las Nubes.

Cuando salí en su defensa creí que le provocaría una desviación de Qi, afortunadamente no fue para tanto, pero ahora yo tendría que dar una explicación convincente para mi actuar y por supuesto no pude sino decir la verdad. Shifu quedó estupefacto y hermano solo asintió corroborando mi explicación. De nueva cuenta se armó todo un revuelo de aquello, afortunadamente padre salió en apoyo nuestro y mandó una carta urgente a muelle de loto explicando la situación al líder Jiang Fengmian.

Al día siguiente ya se encontraba él ahí a primera hora, tuvimos que pasar por la revisión de un sanador de la secta como prueba de que ambos teníamos la marca con el nombre del otro. No puedo olvidar la cara de estupefacción de Wei Ying cuando le dijeron aquello. Mi corazón se aligeró al descubrir que no era que él me escondiera que éramos almas gemelas ¡de verdad no tenía idea de aquello! Conjuntamente con su sorpresa, de repente me encontré con los brazos llenos de un peso bastante conocido. Wei Ying se había abalanzado sobre mi al conocer la noticia. Recibí muchas miradas extrañadas al ver que yo no me separaba de él, sino que, por el contrario, lo atraía aún más hacia mi pecho.

La decisión de aquello era bastante obvia, un compromiso fue arreglado para que al cumplir con nuestro entrenamiento como discípulos se celebrara nuestro matrimonio. El curso continuó en el Receso de las Nubes y fue realmente el decirle adiós cuando llegó el momento de partir.

Los siguientes años nos veíamos en las cacerías nocturnas que se organizaban y las conferencias de las diferentes sectas, aún faltaba tiempo para cumplir con el periodo de estudio, pero sabía que ese día llegaría y por fin podría estar con la persona que había sido destinada para mi.


End file.
